


Christmas memory

by stargnusxcarter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Shipmas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargnusxcarter/pseuds/stargnusxcarter
Summary: During her year at the leader of Atlantis, Sam spends Christmas away from Earth... But maybe not as away as she thought...
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Christmas memory

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an English native speaker, and i wrote it in quite a hurry, so Im sorry if it's not that good , hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

"Oh, hey, Sam !" McKay called from the mess entry.   
"Rodney ?" She asked, making her way up to him, as he was getting down the ladder. Two men crossed the corridor with a tree, quite similar to a pine from Earth, and she stopped, avoiding the collision.   
"We didn't see you around, lately."  
"Yeah, Rodney, I had work to do… So, how's it going ?"   
"Well, we should be good. All is setting up." She smiled a bit and let her gaze roam around the room, from the decorated tree to the mistletoe above the windows, on the lights hanging from the ceiling, and the tinsels on the seats, the candles and tableclothes on the tables. The whole place was filled with Christmas Carols, laughter and chattings, and the sweet smell of hot chocolate titillated her nose. She briefly closed her eyes and inhaled, slightly smiling at the memories of cheers in the early morning and snow. The long walks with her parents and her brother, the snowmen they used to build only to smash them with snowballs, throwing the frozen water at each other, cuddling on the sofa under the blankets with a mug and the traditional movie. So many memories, some decades old, some just 3 years away. 

"Okay, we're all set." McKay cheered, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Now, there is one more thing we need to do before our guests get through the Gate."   
"What ?" She asked, quite confused. "What do you mean ?" She then noticed that Rodney had kept his hands behind his back, and Sam frowned, not sure she wanted to know what he was hiding.   
"Ooh no !" The leader shouted, taking a step backwards, as McKay revealed a Christmas hat. "No ! There is no way you make me wear this thing !"   
"Oh, C'mon, Sam, it's Christmas !" Rodney smirked and took a step forward.   
"Rodney, no !"   
"Sam, yes !"   
"McKay !"   
"Carter !" The sudden call made her turn around, and she felt her lips parting as a wide smile made her eyes shine.   
"Sir." She saluted.   
"Carter, at ease !" Jack replied, smiling as well. He then took a step forward. "Colonel Samantha Carter, may I have a word ?" 

Sam felt her shoulders straighten and her heart skip a beat. Last time they had such a formal exchange, she was the one that left.   
"Yes Sir." She led him to her office and closed the door while he stood at her desk.   
"So, Colonel, how is it going ?"   
"Pretty good, Sir. Sir, with all due respect, is there something wrong ?"   
"Not at all, Carter. It's quite the contrary actually." Sam frowned. She knew this smirk too well to ignore the way her stomach twisted and her heart raced. She could feel her cheeks burn and was pretty sure he had seen it. She cleared her throat and stood still, safe behind her desk, her CO on the other side. Well, he wasn't exactly her CO anymore, but they still were in the same commanding chain, and her thoughts were so so far from professional when he smiled at her like this.   
"What do you mean ?" She managed to say.  
He didn't reply, only reached for his inside pocket and handed her a folded paper. Sam couldn't hide the surprise in her eyes as she took the letter, but Jack remained silent. She sat down and started to read the document, feeling a lump forming in her throat and the tears at the corner of her eyes through her reading.

"Two years ago, I let you go because I was too afraid to fight for you, and for us. But the truth is that I can't handle your absence now that I know how it is to have you in my life. I've officially retired since yesterday so… If you can find a little place in your heart for an old General."  
" No." Sam whispered, wiping her cheeks. She looked at him and smiled. "I can't find a little place for you in my heart because you always had a big one, in my life, Jack." Right after those words, he got the widest smile she ever saw him wear, and she couldn't help but smile as well. Truth is she could've fought for him, for them, too, two years ago when she had been reassigned to SG-1. But she was afraid, too, afraid she was making a mistake, her feelings, how natural and good it felt to have him home. She got up and gave him his letter back, resting her hand on his chest.   
"So, now ?" She softly said.   
"We're going to celebrate Christmas with your men, Colonel. We have all our time for us now."  
"Sounds like a plan…" They stared at each other, lost in their world, resisting the urge to kiss like they hadn't since the last two years. 

For some of them, it had been the best Christmas since a long time, though they were all missing their families. At one point, a dancefloor had been set up in the middle of the mess, and it didn't take long until the first ones got there.   
"May I have this dance ?" Jack held out his hand for her, and Sam only smiled before putting her own hand in his. The couple reached for the floor. Jack slowly made Sam twirl, her deep blue dress floating around her.   
"I missed you…" She confessed, her head resting on his shoulder. "And I'm sorry for running away two years ago."  
"I missed you too, Sam," he replied, rubbing her bare skin with his thumb, "and I should've fought for us. But I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."  
"Thank you." She whispered, closing her eyes.   
"For what ?"   
"For waiting."   
"Thank you for staying…" He whispered in her ear and she smiled again, happiness filling her heart and her soul. They suddenly noticed the lack of laughter and chatting and it burst their bubble. While he glanced at the crowd, she raised her head and gasped. Oh. Crap. Right above them was a hanging mistletoe, and judging by everyone's faces, they were all waiting for the same thing.   
"Well," Jack smirked, staring at the mistletoe," guess we have to follow the tradition…" She blushed but welcomed his lips with a smile, and just dived into the joy and happiness to finally, definitely, call him "hers". Her man, her Jack. 

The next week, a new framed picture appeared on her desk. The picture of a couple, smiling and laughing, staring at each other, a Christmas hat on their heads, under a mistletoe. The same mistletoe hidden in her nighttable drawer. A new memory to associate with hot chocolate and candy canes smell.


End file.
